supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Langbroek Family 2010 Halloween
Transcript Alicia: "Hold still now, I'm almost done." see Shelby dressed up as a Sunflower Kristin: "There we go. Shelby's all ready for Halloween, isn't she, mom?" Alicia: "Yes, dear. She makes a pretty sunflower." Serghei: "Let me get a picture of you." gets out his camera and takes a picture of Shelby Serghei: "Beautiful!" Helen: "I wonder what I'll wear on my head..." The family goes trick-or-treating Bryce and Sherman begin running across the street Alicia: "Hold on you three. Stop, you are disobeying the rules of the road. A car could come and hurt you." Kristin, Leanne, Helen, Haley, Bridie, Manu and Leighton: "Trick-or-treat!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Trick or treat you son of a bitch!" Alicia: "I beg your pardon, Theodore Martin, Bryce Sherman, and Sherman Glenn?" Neighbor: "I've got some treats for you darlings. I've got toothbrushes, one for each of you." Sherman: (disappointed) "Toothbrushes?!" family goes to the next house to find that there is no one home Teddy: "Stingy, selfish people!" Sherman: "If they won't give us treats, we'll give them tricks!" throws eggs at the house, Sherman tosses rocks at the window and Teddy decorates the house and trees with toilet paper Bridie: "Come on, dudes. Let's find another house." Leighton: "Okay!" Bryce: "They'd better have treats for us...or else!" triplets pull out slingshots and shoot tiny pebbles at the house Teddy: "Ugh, no one's home! I will try that again!" family tries another house rings the doorbell, and their neighbor, Ms. Parks answers Kristin, Leanne, Helen, Haley, Bridie, Manu, & Leighton: "Trick or..." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Trout! Go fish!" Bryce: "Wait, we dont want fish, we want candy!" Sherman: "Especially Swedish fish!" Teddy: "Börk, börk, börk!!!" triplets smash the candy bowl and destroy the candy Haley: "This is weird!" Bridie: "Let's go!" (the family goes to the other house and Haley rings the doorbell) Back Home Manu: "Hey, my treats are gone!" Leighton: "So...are mine!" Alicia: "Boys, you ate them." see Bryce with chocolate smeared around his mouth cries Kristin: "What's wrong, my baby? *gasp* Did your naughty uncles eat yours too?" nods her head Alicia: "Oh my god. Did you boys do something that's greedy?" belches loudly Alicia: "Right, that's it. Kristin!" Kristin: "Yes, Mom?" Alicia: "Can you get eBay on the phone and dial their number?" Kristin: "What for? Do you have something you have no use for or that you don't need?" Alicia: "These three greedy bastards have all got to kiss and say goodbye to all their Handy Manny DVDs for good!" Kristin: "What did they do this time? What are we going to use the money for?" Alicia: "They gobbled up all of their siblings' treats." lifts the receiver and dials the number to eBay yanks the phone cord out of the wall shuts off the power snatches the phone and tosses it out the window and it smashes, after falling from a 2-story window flushes Kristin's iPhone down the toilet triplets walk out to the balcony and pee over the railing and on the street boys smash every phone in the house and shove the computer out the window, smashing it nearly throws Bridie's white Nintendo DS out the window Bridie: "MOMMY! Sherman took my white Nintendo DS!" heads outside and examines the pee on the streets flushes Alicia's Smartphone down the toilet hits the TV with an aluminum baseball bat switches the power back on Bryce: "There, our work is done." boys head onto bed Kristin: "Dad, can you stay with Shelby for a few minutes?" Serghei: "Sure. What for?" Kristin: "Because Mom and I have to talk to the boys because they did something terrible." and Kristin burst into the triplets' bedroom and lose it Alicia: "That is the last straw!" Kristin: "You three have gone too far this time!" Alicia: "One of these days, I'm gonna put you three in a military school!" Teddy: "Up yours, (bleep)!" to arrive Policeman: "Hi there, triplets. What are your names?" Teddy: "I am Teddy, this is Bryce, and this is Sherman. How may we help you?" Policeman: "You are all under arrest for loo entry, vandalism, and turning electronics into goners. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against the court of law. You have the right to be questioned as well. Understand?" Bryce: "I don't want you here, YOU JERK! It doesn't matter...it's free! Now get off the way of what we (bleep)ing do!" sprays cranberry sauce in the policeman's face, while Teddy flushes the policeman's cuffs down the toilet Policeman: "Okay then. I'll need backup." leaves and comes back with nine more police officers triplets flee from the scene Policewoman: "Theodore Martin, Bryce Shermie, and Sherman Glenn Langbroek, you are all under arrest, and we mean it. For flushing cuffs down the toilet, abusive language towards a police officer, and spraying cranberry sauce in his face, you might not the get the chance of freedom for a very long time." policewoman handcuffs Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman Teddy: "You're not my mother!" Sherman: "So you can't tell us..." Bryce: "What to do!" Teddy: "Let us go!" Sherman: "Or you'll be..." Bryce: "SORRY!" Teddy: "It doesn't matter..." Sherman: "It is..." Bryce: "FREE!" Teddy: "Now get off..." Sherman: "What we..." Bryce: "DID!" Policewoman: "JUST MOVE IT MISTERS AND TELL IT TO THE JUDGE! AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE THE JUDGE SAYS YOU ARE FOUND GUILTY!" Bryce: "Fuck you!" ignores Bryce's comment and banishes the triplets to the back of a cop car The jury judge in juvenile court repeatedly bangs his gavel Judge: "ORDER IN THE COURT, FOLKS!" Bryce and Sherman appear in the courtroom Langbroek's family lawyer, Mr. Wilbur Hannah walks in Mr. Wilbur Hannah: "I am the Langbroek family's lawyer. Theodore Martin Langbroek, Bryce Sherman Langbroek, and Sherman Glenn Langbroek, they were urinating on public streets, flushing stuff down the loo, consisting of Kristin Langbroek's iPhone, Alicia Langbroek's Smartphone, and handcuffs. They smashed every phone and shoved the computer out the window, smashing it. They even broke the TV via a baseball bat, yanked the phone cord off the wall, smashed a phone after throwing it from a window after it was two stories high, and nearly throwing a Nintendo DS System out the window. They must have done so so that they could keep their favorite DVDs." final verdict Jury: "We find the three defendants, guilty for vandalism and lying about it." Teddy: "Fuck you! GET THE hell OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sherman: "OR YOU WILL BE..." Bryce: "SORRY!" Bailiff: "Let's go, I will take you to juvenile hall." Bailiff: "Mrs. Langbroek, how long will they be out?" Alicia: "Until they can behave themselves." The triplets arrive home from Juvenile Detention police escort the triplets to the Langbroek house Kristin: "Mom, the triplets are coming home." Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Hello, big fat whore." policeman tells Alicia that the triplets have been released early for good behavior Alicia: "Thank you, Officer," policeman leaves Alicia: "Boys, I need to speak with you real quick." Sherman: "Yes, sweet mother?" Bryce: "What is it?" Teddy: "What?" and Kristin sit between Alicia while Kristin holds Shelby in her arms Alicia: "Boys, your behavior on Halloween this year was absolutely, positively, without a doubt, embarrassing, disruptive and appalling." triplets look at each other, then their parents and Kristen, confused Kristin: "It means the way you three acted on Halloween was very naughty." Serghei: "Our neighbor, Mrs. Parks, had to clean up the mess because of what you did. We had to pay good money to the neighbors, the Heartstones, to have their windows replaced." triplets still have confused looks on their faces Kristin: "Window replacement costs money." Alicia: "Anyway, Kristin had to buy a new iPhone and I purchased a new Smartphone and a new computer monitor. Your father had to pay to get the TV replaced and he purchased a new house phone." Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Penalty Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts